Favor
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: 1-shot! (WARNING: Jealous Jack, pole dancing, and Hiccups!) It's been years since Jack has encountered his young friend, Hiccup, since the global tooth hunt and every other occasion, but who knew that he was very well acquainted with his wife? Well maybe, a little too acquainted... Blessed with the brains and the bronze did have its advantages (full summary on ch. 1!) Reviews plz!


**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Favor-451040958?ga_submit_new=10%253A1398848823&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

**(c) "Favor" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"  
(c) Inspired by dancing pole bunny gif & "Favor" by Lonny Bereal ft. Kelly Rowland**

**Summary:**

It's been years since Jack has encountered his young friend, Hiccup, since the global tooth hunt and every other occasion, but who knew that he was very well acquainted with his wife? Well maybe, a little too acquainted... Blessed with the brains and the bronze did have its advantages for the high-brow scholars, but their intimate actions lead a jealous turn for the young guardian, and a wonderful opportunity for the Easter bunny to add salt to the wound. Easter is supposed to symbolize hope and new beginnings, but will its message be received through this turbulent event? (**WARNING: Jealous Jack, pole dancing, and Hiccups!**)

* * *

Of all the time in the world, Hiccup just had to stop by Arendelle for a visit. Well, this wasn't the first time they've met actually. Jack had met him in his earlier years as a young warrior-in-training, during the global tooth race when he was still the scrawny, unpopular teenager. The poor guy was asleep over his wooden table of disarrayed papers, books, and pencils scattered about the furniture. The kid, at least, remembered to hide his missing tooth underneath his pillow that night. It was the way he exemplified himself that caught Jack's attention and had him fly back occasionally to watch him thrive to become a great dragon trainer. Who do you think blew away his instructions during their first flight? He knew very well of the amount of intelligence the boy harbored, and he needed to trust what he could do.

It was only after meeting Elsa did Jack know about their relationship with one another. "Family acquaintances," Elsa would explain to Jack during his first mention, two years ago. She, in turn, was surprised that they had encountered a couples years back, but without the dragon scholar's awareness. After spending an arduous time convincing the dragon rider of Jack's existence, they quickly became good friends and spar buddies along with Toothless, and enjoyed their flight in accompany with one another

But as of lately, the silver haired man was growing uncomfortable by the excessive business he had involved with his wife. Especially when the man had finally grown out of his scrawny physique and into a well-built body that was suitable for a true dragon protector. His boyish features had grown into a strong, attractive, mature face. When observed closely, Jack noticed the several tiny scars embellishing his complexion. The boy he once knew had grown up to be a brave and respected individual.

Still, who was he to whisk his wife's attention away? Especially when spring had arrived and he wanted nothing more but to spend it with her and finding the uncountable amount of eggs that Bunny was to release during the afternoon.

He moped most of the morning when Elsa apologized to excuse herself and escort Hiccup with her into the study room to discuss business, whilst throwing a high-brow joke or two while they were at it, leaving Jack completely confused, desolate, and with an injured ego for his lack of intelligence. Scholars. The word echoed in his head like a constant mockery, and Jack fell deflated by the passing second.

He glanced at a cuckoo clock hanging aimlessly on a random arch and grew impatient when the time now read twelve.

Dragging his feet down the dwindling hall, Jack exited out the front entrance and sat himself beside the fountain.

"Having a blue now, ay mate?" a deep voice inquired beside him. Jack turned to the voice's direction with wide eyes.

"Bunny?" Jack acknowledged, aghast, "what are you doing here?"

"What?" he snorted, "Ya think I can't leave the Warren now, did ya?"

"I thought the eggs did all the work for you," Jack replied as he stood to his feet.

"Not quite, mate," he stated, "I found personal delivery is a dinki-di reward."

Jack laughed softly as he solved sentence by the given context clues. "I see I left a big impact on our last reunion."

"Sure did, mate," he chortled, "now how's about telling me why you're out here rather than with the missus?"

Jack sighed as he transferred most of his weight to his curled staff.

"Don't cha tell me that she's doing ya a block, Jack" he stated amusedly, "That sheila... she ain't someone worth messin'."

Jack laughed, recalling an amusing situation dealing with pinching her cute little butt during one cold February morning. The chain of events ended with an adorably, angry Queen with a massive snowball hovering threateningly over her head, before launched towards her husband.

"Worth it," Jack reminisce with a smug smile.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, expecting nothing less of the mischievous winter spirit. "Anyways, ain't it about time the missus and you join the egg huntin'?"

"She should," Jack replied, scratching the back of his head slowly, "but she's in the middle of a business involved with dragon-rider over there."

The Easter guardian replied with a wide, amused grin and an arched brow. "Jealous?"

"I am not!"

The rabbit chuckled, darkly. "You ain't foolin' me, mate. Or anyone for that matter."

Jack fell silent, guiltily and ashamed to look at the rabbit's amused eyes.

"Look, here mate, it's not like she's gonna be off with this fellow. Your wearing rings, aren't cha?" he gestured to the silver band on Jack's left hand. "Don'tcha think ya need ta put a little more trust in her?"

"Of course I trust, Elsa…" Jack replied softly, "it's just…"

"-there are others who look more fitting for her?"

Jack met his eyes, with a hopeful understanding. "Yeah…"

"Been there, mate. You ain't alone."

"As a guardian too?"

He was thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "Long time ago, 'cept I don't have the guts like you do."

"Heh, thanks," Jack replied. "You know it's kind of weird to have this heart-to-heart moment with you. I never thought this would happen."

"Me neither, mate. But I should'a done this when I had'a chance, so I'll tell you what, you carry out this plan and yo' missus will be . Fair go, mate. I know you can do it."

"It depends on what you want me to do," Jack replied skeptically. Something about his tone sent off a questioning and unworthy air to it.

"It's wo'th it," he promised.

* * *

Jack broke into sweat inside their bedroom chamber as he practiced the routine over and over until it was ingrained into his mind and body or close to perfection. Other than repetition, Jack grew frustrated by his lack of fluid and grace. Each time he watched himself practice from a full length mirror, the more he disliked Bunny and his suggestion. He regretted giving him the benefit of doubt, now that he was thinking straight. Bunny would never let this experience down, unless Jack were to gain something beneficial that would pipe the rabbit's haughty mouth.

He attempted once more, humming to a slow upbeat tune.

Moments later, he noticed the double mahogany doors barge open with an amused platinum blond staring at his presentation and actions questioningly.

"What are you doing?" she giggled, eyeing his exposed, glistening, chiseled chest attentively.

"Right on time!" he chuckled as he wiped a cool cotton towel over his face while approaching her. "There's something I want to show you."

"W-what about the Easter Egg Hunt E-event?" she inquired, falling distracted by his rising chest. "I-it already started."

Jack took ahold of her hands gently, and brought his lips intimately against her ears. "What if I have something else planned today, hmm?"

"Like what?" she inquired.

"I want to show you something."

Elsa raised a brow, "Is it fast?"

Jack didn't reply immediately, but hesitantly, concealing his embarrassment. "Y-yeah. Can you play Favor for me? It's already set on the dock."

Jack repositioned himself at the site where he had rooted his staff, his back leaning against it. He waited for the piano interlude to pass and began by the first five beats of the song, his right hand gripped the cane, while his left hand plunge straight down his leg and held there for a strong pose for one full chord. Next, he slid his hand up his leg when the music slid into another three consecutive beat and held for a brief second. For the next chord, he exchanged his left to grip the staff and detaching his right for another hold and nod at the beat, then melted into falling on to his knees with his legs spread apart for another pose. Jack pulled himself quickly for the next sliding transition and paused to flex his gloot's at the three beats, earning a chuckle from his only spectator before continuing with his act. Jack held the staff with his left and spun himself on the wooden cane for the next chord to catch momentum. By the final two upbeat interlude, Jack's right leg latched himself to the pole for two spins, his left foot pointed outward, while his right arm was extended towards her like an offering. By the time the male singer began, he was back on the ground. His left hand slid down the pole as he bend forward toward his extended right leg, and ran his right hand over his leg in a seductively smooth motion. Another amused chuckle emitted from the young queen as he snapped back up dramatically. Then his two arms gripped the cane to elevate his feet off the ground and perform aerial tricks-his ability of flight helped him with ease-with a spin followed by using his upper body strength to pull his feet above him, then set aligned horizontally in the air then back on the ground. His left hand remained intact with the pole again as his body arched downward and back up, while his right hand ran beside the pole as a small presentation and back up, then he detached himself and approached his giggling wife with a farce sensuality in his long strides.

"Where did you learn all that?!" she laughed as her face increased flushing colors.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and found himself chuckling beside her due to her contagious laugh. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?!" she exclaimed, "I think this is the first time I've laughed so hard in such a long time!"

Jack scowled at her playfully, feigning a pout of disapproval. "But I worked so hard to get this perfected."

Elsa giggled softly this time, as her hands cupped his cool face-despite the amount of action he exerted in his performance-and softly caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. Jack brought his face to meet hers and rubbed his nose against hers softly before planting his own hands over her small face and pressing his lips to hers gently. She responded enthusiastically to his kiss with another one, then another. With perceptible reluctance, Elsa ended the kiss and gently pulled away from him.

"I should get going," she smiled, shyly, turning towards the mahogany door.

"Elsa… wait," Jack interrupted, hugging her from behind. "Can we… I was hoping we'd get to spend some alone time together… you know… it's spring after all."

Elsa shivered against his husky, imploring voice with her face flushed a deeper red. "Jack, we can't do that."

"And why not?" he purred, playfully.

"I promised to hold the Eater Hunt event with Hiccup," she replied, "it's rude to leave him waiting."

A part of Jack snapped right at that moment, and before Elsa could react, she found herself lying on top of her bed with Jack leg's pinning either side of her body.

"Jack?" she inquired, alarmed by his mercurial behavior.

"Hiccup this. Hiccup that. Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup. I'd say it's about time someone ought to scare those hiccup's away," he stated grimly.

Elsa fell silent, nor had she the confidence to comment on his horrendous use of puns at such an hour.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to flirt, let alone speak, of another man when in the presence of her husband?" he sneered.

The woman beneath him shrunk from his harsh glare.

"You're my wife, Elsa. And this was supposed to be our time to spend our day together, but then he shows up, and you spend time with him instead?" Jack chuckled darkly. "If he's that important than you, then fine. Go out there and entertain him." Jack lifted himself off the silent woman and walked away from her.

"Jack?" Elsa squeaked.

"I'm going to take a shower," he replied without giving her another look, fresh a towel towed in hand. "Happy Easter, dear."

* * *

After his shower, Jack returned to their bedroom half clothed, and a soaked towel clinging around his neck. He glanced about their chamber and sighed, disappointedly to himself.

"Of course, she has to go back to him," he chided himself, "she's the queen after all." He sighed, tossing the towel on a nearby chair as he made his way to his cabinet and searched for a clean button up.

"Not today."

He turned abruptly to see his platinum blond wife leaning against the white mahogany door with a small smile on her lips.

"Elsa…"

"You're right," she continued, walking towards her disheveled partner, "today is our holiday and I shouldn't have been spending it to accommodate someone else's needs above my husband's."

"Elsa… I… About earlier…"

A slender finger delicately touched his mouth, ceasing him from further interruptions.

"No, no. You're right," she replied, "that's why I had his fiancée sent over. She arrived just around the time you went in the showers."

Jack furrowed a brow, misunderstanding clouding his troubled eyes.

"Their marriage is taking place next week, and he's been asking me for advices about Astrid," Elsa explained.

"Why didn't he ask me?"

Elsa cocked a brow, "And I suppose you understand what goes through a woman's mind during this eventful occasion?"

Jack's lips parted with an abortive attempt to reply something snarky, but retreated from Elsa's serious gaze.

"That's what I thought," she replied with great dignity. Then she brought a hand to caress his face gently. "But, I'm touched that you actually stopped to think from my position as well. Thank you, Jack." She stood on her tiptoes to initiate a gentle kiss.

When they pulled apart, Jack asked, "So… what happened to Hiccup?"

"Oh don't worry about him," Elsa laughed off, "I'd say he's just about having fun with his fiancée and the kids at the Egg Hunt event."

"And you did this while I was still in the shower?" Jack whined.

"That's not my fault," Elsa chuckled.

"Aw… I was hoping to have some fun while they're at it."

Elsa giggled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was thinking along the lines of having fun… from an adult's perspective."

Jack's lips turned to a half grin, as he understood her implied message. "Honey, I'm glad you stopped me from ruining another good shirt."

"Happy Easter, my love," Elsa smiled.

"Happy Easter," he replied as he brought his lips to kiss hers.

* * *

The next day, Jack sat himself beside the window while the other guardians spoke boisterously over who discovered the best looking egg for this year's annual hunt.

With a loud guffaw, Bunnymund skipped towards the silent boy with eager impatience of Jack's result.

"So, how'd it go, mate?" he snorted, failing attempt to conceal his amusement.

"Great, actually," Jack responded, "I owe you one, Bunny."

"Great?" his amusement ceased. "W-what do you mean, mate?"

"Well let's see," Jack hummed thoughtfully, "you're little trick hooked her attention. She even asked me to teach it to her."

Bunny gagged at the thought of it.

"That better not be about my wife," he muttered.

"Trust me, mate, that sheila ain't the one I was thinkin' of," he swallowed nervously, "didn't expect ta hear she enjoyed it."

"Where did you learn this again?" Jack inquired.

"I'd ratha' not say," Bunny replied.

Jack chuckled, as he stood back up. "Well thanks anyways, Bunny. I got the best egg waiting for me back at home."

Bunny groaned, slapping a hand over his clenched eyes, "Mate, I can't imagine ya get a rootin' foh this."

Jack chuckled once again, as he wished off his comrades for another fun day's work around the globe. "Happy be-lated Easter, was it, Buns?"

"Rack off you bloody show pony. And don't call me that."

Jack raced out of the room with an boisterous laughter echoing in his wake.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Still on hiatus. But I tried so hard to get this story done for Easter... and it took longer than expected, but yay for having a jealous Jack moment! I totally promised you guys a jealous moment between him and Hiccup (since he and Elsa are scholars). Then there's also new life, and you know what htat means... babies!**

**P****.S.**

**I still have trouble with the Aussie accents. Big shout out to Naomi (wickedgreenphantom) for helping me out on that! :D**


End file.
